Slur.EXE
is a major antagonist throughout Rockman.EXE Stream. An incredibly powerful Navi, Slur distributes Asteroid Navis to those with vulnerable hearts, and tempts them to cause chaos in the world. Slur becomes the main enemy of Forte.EXE, who wishes to delete Slur to prevent them from destroying the Earth, namely because it would also result in the destruction of Earth’s cyberworld. Personality Slur is a cunning, absurdly powerful NetNavi from the same planet as Duo.EXE that respects and serves Duo with the utmost loyalty, using the technology he provided to test humans and carry out his will. They also seem to possess a very high level of arrogance, looking down on all humans and Navis, including Bass, and had deemed them all inferior— even explicitly claiming that Bass was foolish in the two's first meeting. This arrogance is further highlighted by them choosing Navi operators guaranteed to utilize Asteroid Navis either selfishly or with criminal intent, while seemingly ignoring the people fighting to prevent further conflict caused by them. When MegaMan had managed to scratch Slur's cheek, they showed anger towards him for that and attempted to delete him— though Colonel managed to save MegaMan. They seemed to also be enraged when Lan and the others had managed to discover the lost city from Slur's and Duo's home planet and, thus, learned of the origins of the Creators; as a result, Slur even went as far as wanting the ruins of the city to be destroyed completely. When Slur was confronted by Colonel, SearchMan, ProtoMan, and MegaMan, they battled them and took on multiple attacks, displaying incredible powers simply to make the group see the hopeless battle they were in. They even seemed to take amusement in the humans' and Earth Navis' attempts to pass Duo's test, but was very much confident that humans would fail and be destroyed in the end— especially when they revealed to MegaMan and the others about how it was planned that Earth was to be destroyed. The arrogance Slur possessed made them vulnerable to when Bass had returned at one point with even greater powers than before that allowed him to overpower them. Even at the end, when impaled by Bass, Slur's last words were still directed towards the others with the intent of undermining them. History Slur acts as Duo's subordinate and is the last remaining NetNavi of the planet that created Duo. Duo refers to the human-like race responsible for his and Slur's creation as the Creators. When Duo begins Earth's erasure upon arrival of Earth, Bass had foreseen his coming and attempts to steal MegaMan's Ultimate Program to combat Duo, though failed to do so. So, Bass, in his Kid Grave robot body, breaks into SciLab when they were planning to send MegaMan and ProtoMan, and went instead, intending on stealing Duo's power for his own, but was intercepted by a coming light before revealing itself as an extraterrestrial NetNavi. After a brief introduction, Slur tells the people in the Outer Space Development Center that Duo has a message for them before Keifer asked if he really intended to destroy Earth, to which Slur confirmed. When Lan argues against it, they merely replied that it was of Duo's will just before Bass attacks them with Shooting Star and drives them to dodge his attack effortlessly. Then, when Bass declares that he would defeat Duo and take Duo's power for his own, Slur calls Bass a fool; Bass then engages them in battle, attacking with his Earth Breaker which they block. As the number of giant Viruses increase across the planet, Bass continues to battle Slur, who avoids Bass's Dark Arm Blade. Finally, after the battle dragged on, Bass fires his Darkness Overload to destroy Slur, which lands on them and results in an explosion. Bass comments that Slur had vanished, only for wires to suddenly appear from him and bind him as a large ball of light strikes Bass and sends him away. As the light morphs into Slur, they claim that it was Bass that will vanish and told him to never return as Bass falls, breaking through the Cyber World's "floor" and falling into the Undernet. Lan and Chaud, in their Cross Fusion forms, get taken into Duo's comet by force. The two then explain Cross Fusion to him, but also declare that they would fight him if Duo truly intends to destroy their world. Slur then shoots warning attacks and demands Lan and Chaud to stand down. Duo decides to give humans a test to see the potential of Cross Fusion and gives his Crest to those he deems worthy before undoing the damage he had caused. Afterwards, when he crashes the comet into Earth and creating the Past Tunnel to travel 30 years into the past, Duo then sends Slur to Earth's present time to serve as the instigator of conflict throughout the test. Slur acts as a messenger who tests the humans' worthiness to survive Duo's judgement, appearing before citizens and offering them the mysterious Asteroid Navis. They also provide humans with Dimensional Chips, through which the Asteroid Navis may materialize as massively expanded versions of their normal selves in the real world without a Dimensional Area present. At one point, Slur is attacked by Colonel. When they demanded to know who Colonel was, he introduced himself and then declared that he would destroy Slur, the distributer of the Asteroid Navis. He then lunges at them, though they dodge this attack and then call him foolish and explain that the Asteroid Navis are the realization of human desires and all they do is provide them assistance by distributing them among the people of Earth. Not fazed by their words, Colonel engages them in battle as MegaMan appears right afterwards. During the battle, Colonel thrusts his sword through Slur, but they are unfazed and unscathed as wires appear from Colonel and bind him as the sword vanishes. MegaMan then intervenes and burns the wires away with Volcano Cannon. Declaring himself to be Slur's opponent, MegaMan has Lan use the Double Soul Search Soul, and attacks, though Slur seems unfazed by that as well. Using Proto Soul next, MegaMan strikes with a Sword Battle Chip, which Slur parries, but MegaMan manages to scratch their cheek, angering them. Summoning wires from under MegaMan and binding him, Slur orders him to disappear in the Undernet and is engulfed by light as they attempt to land a powerful attack at MegaMan. However, Colonel intervenes and pushes them away, with Colonel being heavily injured from the contact and Slur deciding to leave at that. Along with continuing to distribute the Asteroid Navis, Slur is seen again when Lan and the others activate the city of Slur's and Duo's home planet, which causes them to express genuine shock when they felt an energy surge emitted by the city. Slur then enters the city and stops Lan and the others from learning anything else before declaring that they and the rest of the "fools that harm the Universe" will be eradicated— before having the ruins be destroyed. Afterwards, Slur began spreading the Asteroid Navis at an increased, alarming rate, at which the Asteroid Navis were bound to soon run amok all over the world— one far more than the holders of Duo's crest could handle. Chasing after Slur once more, Colonel requests for backup from MegaMan and the others to fight them, explaining that fighting the Asteroids would do little to help, as Slur would continue to distribute them faster than they could react to it in any case. Lan, Chaud, and Raika send their Navis to help Colonel out against Slur. Despite their best efforts, they prove to be too powerful for the group's Navis to handle, even when fighting together. Slur then begins to say that the battling itself is pointless, as humanity has already chosen its future of destruction. While Slur's actions themselves are interpreted as simply malicious by Lan and the others, they state that neither Duo nor Slur are responsible for Earth's impending erasure, but rather the humans themselves are to blame, for they use the Asteroid Navis for selfish gain. Slur then explaines that Asteroid Navis convert the negative emotions of humans into energy that is collected in Duo's comet, calling it evil energy. This cultivated evil energy is sent to Duo's comet to be activated. Despite the group's arguments, Slur waved their words off before soundly defeating the remaining Navis. After learning the 13 Crests of Duo hold the power to taking control of Duo's comet, Dr. Regal sends Dark MegaMan to gain access to it and consequentially become the strongest NetNavi. After he enters the comet and absorbs its power, Slur appears and stabs Dark MegaMan from the back, mocking him at how close he was only to fail miserably. Removing the sword from Dark MegaMan, Slur declares that this wasn't a place they should have come to in the first place. They then turn to MegaMan, ProtoMan, and SearchMan and state that if they interfere with Duo's plans, they would show the three no mercy before Dark MegaMan engulfs them in flames with Salamander Battle Chip and grabs them from behind. Unfazed, Slur states that Dark MegaMan is powerless against them; despite this, Dark MegaMan holds onto them and told MegaMan and the others to leave before he was deleted. When Barrel finally travels to the present time and engages in battle against the Asteroid Navis with the rest of the Cross Fusion team, Slur watches and states that, despite everyone now gathered together, the countdown to Earth's destruction is nigh just before Bass appears suddenly. Questioning Bass' return, Bass declared that he came for revenge. He warned that he was not the same as he was before, and stated that it was Slur's turn to be sent to the Undernet. They turned to face Bass, once more calling him a fool, before engaging in their final battle. As they battled, Bass used his Hell's Rolling, but Slur avoided it before summoning wires from Bass to bind him once more. Claiming prematurely that Bass has lost once more, Bass grins before reminding them that he was not the same as he was before, breaking the wires binding him, drawing them aback in shock. The battle continues on— Slur blocks a punch from Bass before drawing a sword, against which Bass uses his Dark Arm Blade. Clashing blades, Slur questions how Bass could have possibly gotten so powerful, struggling to hold the attack back. Bass reveals that he had absorbed a great deal of a gigantic bug in the Undernet before they saw the figure of Nebula Grey form from Bass' aura, further shocking them before Bass finally broke through their blade. Stating that, with his current powers, Bass could travel the Cyberworld of space and seek out new powers, but would first defeat Slur, prompting them to curse at him before the two transformed into light energies and clashed. Going through the Past Tunnel and damaging it during the duration of the battle, Slur is shown to be battered and exhausted, and is impaled by Bass from behind. Bass mockingly gives them a choice: to wander the Undernet forever, or be deleted right there. With Slur's last breath, their angered last words were "Shut up! You Earth NetNavi!". Assuming that as an indication of the latter option, Bass promptly deletes Slur, the latter howling in pain all the while. Powers and abilities As a NetNavi hailing from a foreign planet, Slur's powers are heightened above and beyond those of most ordinary Navis and even Duo's Asteroid Navis, being capable of levitating and traveling back and forth through the Past Tunnel with speed greater than the norm, and does not require any external assistance in transcending space-time. They are capable of tearing open portals in the Cyber World to travel to any desired destination, as well.Rockman.EXE Stream Episode #21, 2005 Slur's abilities can also be exercised from great distances and have been shown to reach Earth from Duo's comet in space.Rockman.EXE Stream Episode #45, 2005 Their defenses are also virtually impenetrable, such as being capable of surviving injuries that would prove fatal to regular Navis, such as a triple Program Advance, a head shot, or a sword to the chest. However, MegaMan had managed to injure them when he had used a Sword Battle Chip while in Proto Soul, managing to cut their cheek, strangely enough. Many of Slur's attacks involve a living form of wiring that sprouts from beneath the Navi's sleeves. The wire can be shaped into other weapons— swords, especially— which instantly take on the appearance and density of the object in question. In addition, the wiring can be used to bind, strangle, and electrocute victims and does not necessarily need to be within close proximity, as they frequently conjure some wires out of thin air and sometimes from the Navis themselves, allowing them to be immobilized and easily assaulted. Another of Slur's abilities involves harnessing the power of an aura. Often, they transform into either a sphere or a sliver of light to ram enemies. They can also concentrate the energy from the aura into concussive bullets projected from the palms of their hands or create a ring of this same force to cause explosions. Gallery 37.jpg|Slur from the anime. SlurImpaled.png|Slur impaled by Bass. SlurConcept.png|Concept art of Slur. Slur - Sketch.jpg|Slur's Sketch. Trivia *Slur is a genderless being, like the NetNavi Serenade. See also *Duo.EXE References Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:NetNavis Category:Solo Navi Category:Characters with music names Category:Deceased